custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deaden
"Deaden" is a Toa of Water and a Dark Hunter in the Sentinels Alternate Universe. History Deaden is believed to have originated from a minor village on the Northern Continent, bordering the large lake near the Tren Krom Penninsula. She worked there as a diver, collecting junk or resources from the lake to support herself. She wore a Noble Kanohi Ruru, and lived mostly by herself. The name she used at this time is unknown. At an early point in her life, Deaden became very close to a prominent Toa of Plantlife, who was serving as her tutor. The first notable mention of Deaden is when she was recruited into the Dark hunters at an unknown point in time, now a Toa of Water. At some point in time during her association with the Dark Hunters, she became specialized in the assassination of high-profile targets. This earned her her permanent code name, Deaden, which also tied in with her tendency to not speak much. At an unknown point in time, Deaden recruited a Toa of Shadow into the Dark Hunters, and the Toa received the code name "Ravager". Soon afterwards, Ravager was assigned to be Deaden's partner, for a variety of reasons, the most assumed one being that they were both female Toa and they knew each other. Ravager and Deaden developed a friendship outside of the Dark Hunters, and became close with each other, albeit roughly. At an unknown point in time, Ravager and Deaden were sent to assassinate a wealthy Vortixx who had offended The Shadowed One. Ravager provided a distraction while Deaden carried out the mission. At an unknown later time, it is recorded that she stole her current armor and Kanohi from a fellow Toa of Water named Cyrax. She is also known to hold a high rank in the dark hunters. Around 28,000 years ago, Deaden accompanied her companion on an unknown mission. However, she was separated from Ravager and panicked slightly when she noticed. She embarked on search for Ravager, fruitless because Ravager had been captured by the Toa Kotulsis. On her hunt for Ravager, Deaden encountered the bestial ex-Toa of plasma, Jekax. Jekax attacked her, and after she dodged several of his strikes, he used his sole ability over plasma to superheat his tentacles and leave a long gash on Deaden's mask. Infuriated by this, she screamed and impaled Jekax through the gut with her weapon, penetrating the heavy armor. Following this, she was disquieted by her actions, and, abandoning her search for Ravager, went and meditated under a tree. she was soon interrupted by Ravager, who stumbled upon the site. Deaden attempted to confide what had happened and why she was upset, but was shut down by Ravager, who encouraged her to finish their assignment. Deaden decided to put aside her emotions (as she usually did), and get to the mission, but not before telling Ravager to abandon her looted Kanohi. Abilities and Traits The finer details of Deaden's personality are unknown, and she is known to never speak. She always acts with a cold competence, seemingly flawlessly completing her tasks. She rarely shows any emotions, good or bad, and when she does, she ashamed of her slip-ups, preferring to ignore what she feels. As a Toa of Water, Deaden had near-perfect control over water. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb water and moisture. Examples of this included manipulating water at will, creating and stopping floods and currents, and extracting moisture from the atmosphere. Powers and Equipment As a Ga-Matoran, Deaden had mostly inaccessible elemental water powers, which manifested as an increased lung capacity. Upon, becoming a Toa, she gained full access to and control over her water powers. Deaden wears the Kanohi Faxon. It allows her to copy the powers of any animal in her general environment. She also carries the Blade of Imprisonment. It allows her to create the perfect prison for her enemies. Category:Toa of Water Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Dark Hunters Category:Ga-Matoran